The Kingdom of Pendor
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ This kingdom doesn't exist at the start of the game. Pendor only manifests if the player becomes a Monarch upon Founding a new kingdom and subsequently selects the Pendor culture for their Kingdom. Else, this kingdom will not exist, meaning Pendor commoner troops will be rare findings and the noble Pendor troops will not be seen. Overview The Kingdom of Pendor has the largest troop tree. As Pendor was once a superpower spanning the entire continent, consequently the kingdom not only contains a more diverse set of units but also is far superior to the the other five kingdoms present within the game. Pendor is also the most balanced of all the major factions, with only the Empire coming close. When choosing a culture for your eventual kingdom, Pendor is the canonical choice. Pendor's commoner troop tree contains a balanced mix of infantry, archers, and cavalry. The Pendor Armored Bowman matches the longbowmen of Sarleon, and coupled with the addition of Pendor Black Archers from the noble troop tree, the ranged troops of Pendor come close to rivaling both Ravenstern and the Empire. Pendor's commoner cavalry offers a good set of light horsemen, culminating the in the Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms. Combined with the noble Pendor Knights, Pendor's cavalry can easily rival that of Ravenstern and the Empire, though Sarleon's knights and the horse archers of the D'Shar still have an edge overall. Pendor's greatest forces are in its infantry, which can provide tough resistance against the Fierdsvain with its Pendor Man-at-Arms, Pendor Bladesman, and especially Pendor Foot Knight, the latter being Pendor's most powerful unit. Pendor's noble troop tree offers more options than any other, with all being very valuable troops in the battleground and with six Knighthood Orders upgrading from these 3 top noble Pendor troops. Making use of both of these troop trees fulfills your army's need for quality and quantity. Pendor commoner troops may be gained prior to the actual founding of the kingdom by rescuing Farmers, Refugees, and Militia Recruits from prisoner trains and promoting them to Pendor Recruits. If the player wants to get a big group of Pendor troops, they likely will want to focus on going just one route - the infantry, the cavalry, or the archers. Of the three, the infantry is probably the most worthwhile target. Baron Ealdred of Sarleon has Pendor Black Archers as his household troop, so you might be able to find them in the occasional prisoner train as well. The other Pendor noble troops cannot be accessed and Pendor recruits are unable to be found from villages until the kingdom is actually founded. Pendor commoner troops are all easy to raise and inexpensive, though arguably inferior to comparable troops from other factions. However, as they are easy to spam, Pendor troops make great garrison forces that can be amassed in a hurry. Knighthood orders Pendor has more subordinate Knighthood Orders than any other faction; this is evident in that many Knighthood Order upgrades require Pendor units. The only Order purely belonging to the Kingdom of Pendor is the Order of the Griffon: a heavy cavalry focused Order with similar performance to Knights of the Lion--albeit slightly weaker than the Knights of the Lion statistically. Pendor is the only kingdom without a Factional Order. See the troop trees below to see what other orders are accessible via the Pendor tree. Reinforcements These are the recruiting patrons all lords and walled fiefs attached to the Pendor culture will follow (ordered by tier): Commoners * 1-2 Pendor Recruit (was 2-4 before 3.9) * 2-4 Pendor Militia * 2-4 Pendor Light Bowman * 3-6 Pendor Footman * 2-4 Pendor Spearman (was 0-0 before 3.9) * 5-10 Pendor Heavy Bowman (was 2-4 before 3.9) * 3-6 Pendor Swordsman (was 2-4 before 3.9) * 3-5 Pendor Armored Bowman (was 2-4 before 3.9) * 0-0 Pendor Cavalry * 2-5 Pendor Man-at-Arms (was 1-2 before 3.9) * 0-0 Pendor Light Lancer * 0-0 Pendor Heavy Spearman * 2-3 Pendor Mtd. Man-at-Arms (was 1-3 before 3.9) * 2-3 Pendor Bladesman (was 0-0 before 3.9) Nobles * 1-2 Pendor Nobleman * 1-3 Pendor Squire * 0-1 Pendor Noble Bowman * 1-2 Pendor Foot Knight (was 0-2 before 3.9) * 2-3 Pendor Knight (was 1-3 before 3.9) * 1-2 Pendor Black Archer Troop trees Lore Almost a Millennium ago The war of the Titans laid the foundation for the ascension of Man. A terrible war, between ancient elder races left the world stripped of magic, and those magnificent mythical people, once so powerful, were now only the stuff of folklore and legends. Only the reclusive Noldor, remain from those times, and their once great cities are all destroyed save perhaps one. Three hundred fifty four years ago It is the time of Man. The story centers on the fertile lands of Pendor and the struggles of the peoples, their leaders and their destiny. Several hundred years ago, a single Kingdom was forged by sword and fire. A peace was maintained and prosperity came to the kingdom and it flourished. Five generations of Pendorian Kings sat on the Silver Throne in Sarleon and for nearly two hundred years they guided the destiny of their land and its subjects. From the Founding of Pendor - the year is 198 The downfall of the Kingdom was as swift as it was vile. A single month, thirty days, and the empire was in tatters. The irony was it was not by the sword in battle, nor by some dark magic that caused the deaths of the King and his family. But by an unseen killer, a disease, the red plague that ravaged the land and cut down the peoples of the Kingdom, great and small, like an assassin in the night. The royal family had perished, and there was no King to rule the land. Then came the invasions that seemed to shatter the once proud kingdom into slivers and the glory that was once the Kingdom of Pendor, was now itself the stuff of legend. With the death of the King and his heirs, there was chaos. Multiple lords laid claim to the throne and nearly every noble of the land began squabbling over succession. Extra Here's a video overviewing Pendor faction's Lore, Common elite troops and Noble elite troops: Category:Pendor Category:Major Factions Category:Troop trees